stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Nikolai
Nikolai is een maffiaorganisatie die zich voornamelijk richt op piraterij. Door de tactische ligging van Libertas is het voor de piraterijgroep vrij makkelijk om de handdelsschepen te plunderen. De Nikolai-maffia is opgericht door de Russiche Aleksandr Nikolai Idsov in 1681 ter ere van zijn tweede naam. Zij eisen de aanslag op Josef Molotov op. Ook meldden zij dat er meer aanslagen op Nieuwvroomse bodem zullen volgen. Geschiedenis Toen de organisatie werd opgericht was het de eerste piratenorganisatie die meerdere piratenschepen in bezit had. De bazen wisten precies waar de kostbare handel te vinden was en stuurde er dan een piratenschip heen. De piraten van deze organisatie waren ook veel vaker op het land. Ze vaarden alleen uit als er iets geroofd moest worden. De organisatie had dus ook weinig last van Piraten die op zee sterden wegens ziektes als scheurbuik. Het hoofdkantoor en de haven van de organisatie was op Libertas. De Nikolai-maffia pasten zich ook prima aan de eisen van de tijd. Rond 1750 werd de organisatie uitgebreid. Door ook op het vaste land te gaan roven. Eerst was dat alleen aan de kust. Zo was er ook een plan om Graaf van Thijzenstein te beroven van al zijn goud. Tijdens deze roof werd een piraat neergeschoten door een van de bewakers van graaf van Thijzenstein. Het schijnt dat het spook van deze piraat nog steeds rondzwerft over de straten en weilanden van het kleine Duitse dorpje Clukshaven. In de 20ste eeuw werd de Nikolai-maffia een meester in drugshandel met een grote deal van 300 miljoen dollar. Toch is de organisatie nog steeds het best in de piraterij. Ook nu nog beroven ze kostbare ladingen van handelsschepen. Organisatie De organisatie bestaat uit drie machtige bazen, de don's. De 3 dons hebben allemaal een taak. 1 don is de baas van de drugshandel. Dan heb je nog een don die de baas is van de omkoping, oplichting en ontvoering. De laatste don is de grote baas en controleert de andere dons. Deze don regelt de Piraterij. Deze don is The Godfather van de maffia. Meestal worden de don's opgevolgd door familie of goede vrienden. De don's voeren ook wel eens andere projecten uit. Hieronder zijn de bazen op een rijtje gezet. Soms is echter de identiteit niet te achterhalen en zal er een vraagteken staan. Tussen haakjes staat de regeringsperiode en de functie. Aleksandr Nikolai Idsov (Don Piraterij, 1681-1700) Bij de geboorte van zijn oudste zoon liet hij de achternaam Idsov weg. Nikolai was de nieuwe achternaam van zijn zoon. Aleksandr Nikolai (Don Piraterij,1700-1734) Aleksandr Nikolai had oorlog met zijn kapitein Niko Olic. Aleksandr Nikolai won de strijd. Aleksandr Nikolai II (Don Piraterij,1734-1753) In 1749 werd er een nieuwe don aangesteld. Het was de boezemvriend van Aleksandr Nikolai II. Hij moest de rooftocht op Graaf Thijzenstein organiseren. Na deze mislukking ging de organisatie zich weer richten op de Piraterij en werd de boezemvreind uit zijn functie ontheven. Goran Denisov (Don Landberovingen, 1749-1750) Igor Nikolai (Don Piraterij, 1753-1760) Igor Nikolai was de eerste don die geen zoon was van de vorige don. Aangezien Aleksandr Nikolai II geen kinderen had werd zijn oudste neef de nieuwe don. In 1960 werd die echter vermoord door zijn eigen broer die zelf don wou worden. Vladimir Nikolai (Don Piraterij, 1760-1799) Omdat hij zichzelf niet zoveel meer vertrouwde na het vermoorden van zijn broer wou hij een extra don hebben. Andrei Igorsov (Don Berovingen, 1767-1780) De berovingen leverde niet het geld op dat er werd verwacht. De meeste boeven gingen er met de buit vandoor, dus werd er in 1980 besloten dat er geen landroven meer werden gedaan. Ferzho Nikolai (Don Piraterij, 1799-1841) Ferzho was een naam die Kapitein Johnson tegenkwam tijdens 1 van zijn rooftochten. Vladimir Nikolai vond die naam zo mooi dat hij die naam aan 1 van zijn 4 zonen gaf. Anna Nikolai (Don Piraterij, 1841-1855) Ferzho Nikolai kreeg 3 dochters en geen zonen. Hij leidde zijn middelste dochter op tot don. Hiermee werd zij de eerste vrouwelijke don. Grosniv Zhernov (Don Piraterij, 1855-1868) Hij deed een staatsgreep en werd de don. Grosniv Zhernov is een schuilnaam. Niemand heeft ooit geweten hoe hij echt heette. Roman Nikolai (Don Piraterij, 1868-1898) Roman Nikolai was de ware opvolger van Anna Nikolai. Hij werd ontvoerd door Grosniv Zhernov's mannen en heeft een heel avontuur meegemaakt. Dit hield hij in zijn dagboek bij. Op dit verhaal is een film gebaseerd. De film heet Don Nikolai. Andrey Nicolai (Don Piraterij, 1898-1920) Nikolai werd Nicolai, omdat de vrouw van Roman Nikolai uit Amerika kwam en Nikolai niet goed kon opschrijven. Ook de naam Andrey had eigenlijk Andrei moeten zijn. Jesper Nicolai (Don Piraterij, 1920-1950) De Drugshandel werd een winstgevende zaak, hij nam hiervoor een extra don aan. Karl Jespersen (Don Drugshandel, 1927-1950) De nieuwe en huidige vestingingsplaats werd Friesland. Dat kun je ook wel zien aan de typisch Friese namen. Ook nam hij een don Oplichting, Ontvoering en Omkoping aan. Jan van der Berg (Don Drugshandel, 1950-1994) Jan Bakker (Don Omkoping, Oplichting en Ontvoering, 1962-1986) Kees Bakker (Don Omkoping, Oplichting en Ontvoering, 1986-1994) Ids Nicolai (Don Piraterij, 1994-Heden) Ids Nicolai is de huidige Don Piraterij. Jillis Tingen (Don Oplichting, Ontvoering en Omkoping, 1994-heden)